


Twin Teasing

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [109]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Incest, Lap dancing, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform, Strip Tease, Twin Striders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro finally gets his revenge from Sick Brats (part 2) and has his very wicked way with D by enlisting the help of his little brothers in a private dance show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Teasing

D tugs against the restraints on his hands, locking his arms against the back of the chair. They hold very snuggly without cutting off circulation. Bro’s been practicing, and perfecting, on Dave. Same thing with his legs. The only thing he had to complain about is the chill of not having any clothes. He’s not sure why he agreed to this or even how Bro got him to agree, but now he is in this position with Bro still fully clothed and looming above him.

“‘member when I was sick?” he drawls out.

“I thought Striders didn’t get sick,” D sasses back. It was worth the narrowing of eyes he gets from Bro.

“Ya called me cute,” Bro continues on anyways, pulling on D’s jaw to open it enough to slip the gag in, buckling it behind his head. “Again. Guess ya didn’t learn your lesson the first time.”

Suddenly the ropes, gag, and nakedness make perfect sense and how the hell did he get himself into this position. Why would he let himself get into this position? How much has Hollywood rotted his brain?

“Oh good, ya do ‘member. Well, don’t worry, I’m still gonna give ya that special treat that I promised ya. And ya can still get outta it for today, but I think you’ll want to stay.”

D frowns and contemplates his options. The ‘for today’ is ominous. And the ‘special treat’ does sound good. D neatly tucks the safe words from the tip of his tongue back into a mental pocket. He nods his head, giving Bro the permission he was asking for.

“C’mon, I wanna hear ya say it.”

D glares up at Bro, tongue pressing against the gag in his mouth.

“Don’t be shy now. Tell me that ya want your special treat.”

He sighs. “Ay wan ay ehcial rea.”

“Good boy,” Bro smiles and taps D on the cheek. “He’s in boys, time to start the show.”

D stares up at him with confusion expressed as a raised eyebrow. The single eyebrow becomes two as the lights dim and some bass heavy music comes on. He looks around as best he can but doesn’t see anything but Bro smirking at him from where he is now sitting in his own chair opposite of D. Then there is movement on either side of him and the twins step into view.

Rip off athletic pants snapped up the sides that look eerily similar to what D used on Bro several strifes back. Which only leads him to assume what is on underneath the athletic pants. They are wearing matching jackets over tight sleeveless tanks that he sees peeking out. They stride to the middle of the room, hips swaying to the beat. He’s staring hungrily at their asses as they pass him and then turn back towards him. They both have their hair blown back with matching shades so D can’t really tell which twin is who. Not that it really matters as they both saunter back to him and each straddle a thigh.

D thinks he might like this special treat. He would of course like it more if he could reach out and touch them, but his dick is giving a valiant effort to cover for his hands. The way that the twins' hips roll towards him, going through their whole body like a gorgeous wave. D feels his breath stutter a bit at the gorgeous sight.

But then the song changes and one of the boys slips away. D catches a glimpse of him going to straddle Bro’s lap instead as the one closest to him decides to turn around as he gets across both thighs. D’s cock brushes against the silky smooth fabric of the athletic pants teasingly. D lets out a soft moan from around the gag but it’s barely heard over the bass of the music. Whoever is in D’s lap keeps it all very teasing even as he starts to circle his hips again to the beat of the music. He rolls and dips but only brushes the tip of D aching, bobbing cock.

The material of the jacket is blocking his view of the movements a bit, but he can't quite complain about it with the gag in his mouth. Thankfully as the song changes, the dancer turns around again in D’s lap and suggestively slips out of the jacket, flipping it around D’s shoulders to tuck it somewhat against the back of the chair. D only momentarily is thankful for the bit of warmth as it blocks the air conditioning that seems to be aimed directly at his bare ass, before the dancer in his lap uses the movement and position of his hands to grab the back of D’s hair and tilts his head back for a searing kiss around the gag with their chests pressed together. He catches a flicker of red under the shades before closing his eyes briefly to enjoy the kiss.

D gasps as Dave bites his lips and rolls his hips one last time before sliding off of D’s lap to be replaced with Dirk who is coming across the room without his jacket as well. Though the red mark on Dirk’s throat makes D only a little jealous as he is still unable to interact with the dancers except as a passive participant. He really can’t quite mind, he notes, as he Dirk swirls his hips with the implicit promise of moving like that on D’s dick if there was less clothing between them.

Speaking of less clothing, the song changes once more and Dirk reaches down and rips the pants off as D predicted he would. And it’s as glorious of a sight as D thought it would be. Tight shiny hot pants that are barely holding back Dirk’s erection in a way that actually looks slightly painful for the younger Strider. Of course the fucker would get so turned on by giving a lap dance. It’s all about the audience.

“Enjoying the show?” Dirk leans in close to purr into D’s ear. D tries to answer but of course it comes out a garbled mess from behind the gag. “I thought so.”

Dirk emphasises his point by dragging his crotch over D’s cock, giving him more friction than Dave did just to let up before anything else can come of it, much to D’s disappointed moans. The tight clothing on Dirk makes him want to dig his hands into his brother and take the pleasure he knows is right there inches away from him. It doesn’t help that underneath the music that keeps Dirk’s hips rolling and swirling like the teasing bitch he is, D can hear the moans of Dave as Bro is apparently getting handsy with his own dancer, just how D wants to get handsy with Dirk. Or Dave. Or any Strider. Fuck Bro for coming up with such exquisite torture.

The music changes again which apparently is the queue for the next article of clothing to come off which happens to be the very fitted sleeveless tanks. Dirk decides to take it off in the slowest way possible. He drags it up his chest inch by inch while his body continues to sway to the beat. D won’t be surprised if the get a noise citation after this with how high the bass is apparently turned up. He can feel it all the way through his chest. It feels like it’s affecting his heart with each thump. Or maybe it’s just the way Dirk’s chest looks like in the low light. He wants to reach out and grab it or lean forward and lick it but he can do neither even as Dirk’s perky nipples come into view.

“Mmmf! Mrrrph! Mmmlpheeef!”

Dirk ignores him as he maneuvers his shirt up over his shades without dislodging them.

“MMMRPH!”

“Now, now, is that anyway to talk about your special treat, D?”

D startles a bit to the side as Bro speaks up. He had been so focused on Dirk and his body that he hadn’t seen the other guardian approach. He doesn’t see Dave though so he leans around Dirk to look towards the other chair.

“Don’t worry, he’ll join up later. He’s just takin’ a moment to recover from a mind blowin’ orgasm. Which ya ain’t gettin’ for a while,” Bro taunts into D’s ear coming around the chair to lean on it and watch as Dirk continues to move and grind against just the tip of D’s cock which is not enough for either of them to get off on. “Though ya look like you’re gettin’ nice and hot and bothered, ain’t ya?”

“Mrrph!”

“Ain’t that cute.”

D hates Bro and his revenge. And he kinda hates his past self for calling Bro cute again when his past self was all nice and safe in Hollywood. Didn’t his past self realize that he’d eventually have to come home! But fuck Bro for being so sensitive about being cute. Cute isn’t a bad thing!

“D, pay attention now, Dirky’s getting to the good part of the show.” A heavy hand on his chin holds his head in place and brings his attention back to the younger Strider still gyrating in his lap.

Dirk has his thumbs hooked into the waistband of the hot pants, his fingers bracketing his very nice bulge in his pants. D can feel his mouth water in anticipation. Dirk slides off of his thighs and turns around and fuck that is a very nice ass presented to him like a gift. And Dirk is now slowly unwrapping that gift, bending over to give D the best show. Well, D and Bro, who is lurking over his shoulder and smirking into his ear, telling him everything that D missed with Dave on the other side of the room. Then he details exactly how he’s going to ruin Dirk while D watches.

Dirk’s peeled the shorts all the way off and has kicked them to the side. D’s jaw would drop if it weren’t already being pried open by the gag. There in front of him one of the most beautiful asses he’s ever seen, framed by white straps of a jock strap. He’s not sure that they owned any jock straps before today, but they shall be mandatory from now on.

It gets even better when Dirk turns around and his delicious erection is perfectly cradled in the white cloth hammock where it’s straining and wet at the tip. D shudders and would warn Bro of his impending orgasm in case the other guardian would want to delay it like he planned but oh look at that, his mouth is gagged and there is no way to warn him that continuing to talk dirty to him would make him-

He moans lowly as his cock twitches violently to spew cum across his thighs. Dirk’s proud smirk only exacerbates Bro’s growling in his ear as his plans of torture are dashed. But D is riding his high for right now, fuck what ever might be on the horizon, he’s once again going to enjoy the moment.

“Goddamnit boy! Don’t look so smug. He didn’t come over your tight ass and hot dick, well, he did a little. But I might have been overdoin’ the dirty talk so it ain’t all you.”

“Bro...” Dave cuts in as he slides up next to Dirk, his jockstrap back in place and looking just as delicious as his twin to D who is still a reeling from his no touch orgasm. “Bro, does this mean play is over?”

“Fuck no boys. Just gonna go in another direction now. Let’s see how many times we can make this fucker come.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
